Charlotte Flampe
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate | residence = | age = 15 | jva = }} Charlotte Flampe is the 36th daughter and 77th child of the Charlotte Family and a member of the Big Mom Pirates. She is the leader and the Special Forces Captain of the Katakuri Fan Club. Appearance Flampe appears to be a lanky girl with dark hair in a very long ponytail that curls up at the end. Her ponytail is held up with a flower-shaped hair tie. She wears a dark shirt with a frilly high collar and frilly long sleeves. She also wears dark tights and light-colored loafers. Over her clothes, she wears a polka-dotted outfit which balloons out around her waist and legs. It allows her to bounce around. Personality Charlotte Flampe is an obsessive girl who looks up to her older brother Katakuri because of his perfection status, to the point that she would interrupt the battle between him and Luffy in order to preserve that status. She also loves him to the point that she would compete with her siblings to get her brother’s favoritism and she would instantly denounce her subordinates's chances of even getting it. However, this obsession is entirely superficial, and Flampe quickly lost it when Katakuri injured himself, mocking the appearance of her brother's hidden mouth. She is petty and immature, threatening to gossip about Katakuri's display of weakness to everyone. Flampe seems to be sadistic, since she would always laugh every time something bad happens to others. This even extends to her subordinates, as she would immediately demean them by the time they do something that fails to meet her standards. Abilities and Powers As the Special Forces Captain of the Katakuri Fan Club, Flampe is able to give orders to Big Mom Pirates that are also devoted to Katakuri despite her young age. She possesses a weak will, as she was knocked out by Luffy and Katakuri's Haoshoku Haki. Weapons Flampe's main weapon is the Silent Blowgun, which she uses to shoot Sweetbread Needles. Flampe is a skilled marksman, and with the needles being silent and traveling a long range, she is able to execute long-range attacks, although the needles do not seem to be powerful enough to knock out opponents, at least not strong ones. She is seen carrying a sword, and used a fork to punish the sniper who failed to hit Luffy. History Whole Cake Island Arc During the second battle between Katakuri and Monkey D. Luffy in the Mirro-World, Flampe went in with some subordinates and had them try to shoot Luffy so she could become Katakuri's favorite sister. She stabbed one of them with a fork to punish him for his failure when Luffy kept dodging his shots and remarked on Luffy's tenacity as he refused to quit. Flampe managed to shoot Luffy in the leg with her Silent Blowgun, and she laughed as Katakuri managed to deal a critical blow to him as a result of her interference. Flampe was ecstatic as Katakuri pummeled Luffy, but when Luffy continued getting up, she tried shooting him again. Luffy dodged the shot but fell down in the process, causing Flampe and her subordinates to laugh at him and attract Katakuri's attention. Thinking Katakuri was coming to praise her, Flampe received a rude awakening as Katakuri stabbed himself and revealed the appearance of his mouth as he shouted at her for interfering in his battle. Flampe instantly became disillusioned with her brother after his display of weakness and mocked his mouth, having her subordinates take pictures of it stating she would show them to everyone else. However, she and her subordinates were quickly knocked out by a blast of Katakuri's Haoshoku Haki. Trivia *Her name is based on flambé, a cooking procedure in which alcohol is added to a hot pan to create a burst of flames, which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *In the initial printing of her debut chapter, Flampe was introduced as the 33rd daughter of the Charlotte Family, making her older than Charlotte Pudding at 15 years old. This was corrected on the day of the chapter's release by Oda's staff on Twitter. *She claims to have 41 older brothers. This makes her the 77th born, and the only female member of the Charlotte Family to have their birth order known. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Flampe ru:Шарлотта Флампе fr:Charlotte Flampe it:Charlotte Flampe Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Snipers Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists